A Lost Love
by Maeve Bran
Summary: After Osiris was removed, what happened to Dr. Sarah Gardner?


**Title**: A Lost Love

**Author**: Maeve Bran

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: After Osiris was removed, what happened to Dr. Sarah Gardner?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Stargate SG1. I'm just borrowing the characters and world for a little fun.

**Spoilers**: For 7.15 "Chimera" specifically and everything up to then.

* * *

Daniel was absorbed in his work when there was a knock on his door frame. He looked up to see Sarah standing there.

"May I come in?" she asks, tentatively.

"Sure. I didn't know you were being released today." Daniel said as he cleared a spot for her to sit.

"Just from the infirmary. I still apparently get to stick around for a week of debriefings or some such." She answered.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee maybe? No, tea?" Daniel asks nervously. He knows, in general terms, what Sarah is here to talk about and he really doesn't want to go there right now.

"I'd love some tea." Sarah replied, equally willing to stall this conversation.

Daniel empties the last of the coffee in the pot into his mug, removes the used filter and tosses it. He then fills the carafe with water from his sink and runs it through the coffeemaker to heat it. When the water is hot he pulls out a stash of teabags from his desk drawer and puts one in the mug of hot water before handing it to her.

"I know it isn't to your usual standard, but it is the best you'll find around here." Daniel apologized.

"I'll take any kind of tea just now. It's been years since I've had even this." Sarah said by way of thanks. The moment the last sentence had been said the companionable silence was disturbed.

"I suppose it has." Daniel agreed. Sarah sipped her tea for a moment before Daniel asked her, ⌠Sarah, what is the last thing you remember clearly?"

"I remember being in the lab with Dr. Jordan as we did the resonance scan on the Osris Jar. Then scattered bits here and there. Then waking up a few days ago with you sitting by my bed." Sarah answered. "You told me I have been a host to a Goa'uld. What is that?"

"It is an alien race of parasitic snakes that enter a host and attach themselves at the base of the host's brain and take over. They also built the pyramids as landing platforms for their spaceships." Daniel answered with his lips twitching up briefly at the landing platform bit.

"Oh. That makes my scattered memories make some sense." Sarah took in his answer. ⌠Wait you said landing platforms for alien ships?"

"I did." Daniel agreed.

"You were right all along." Sarah said in awe. "But I understand why you can't tell any one. Believe me no one needs to know about the Goa'uld."

"So what do you remember? It might be better to talk about with me before the debriefings begin." Daniel tried to coax her into talking. She drank some more of her cooling tea before answering.

"I remember some of Dr. Jordan's funeral. Watching as I extended my hand and light shot out to your forehead as you writhed in agony before me and being powerless to stop it. Then sometime latter, I have a knife to your throat. You're telling me that it is you and for some reason you're wearing what looks like some sick costumer's version of a slave outfit." Sarah answered giving Daniel a quizzical look, ⌠Please tell me that didn't actually happen."

Daniel groaned. She would remember that incident. "Unfortunately it did happen. What else?"

"I also remember taunting a little grey alien that is strapped down to a table." Sarah continued.

"That would be Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. He's a friend." Daniel interjected when Sarah gave him a puzzled look as if to say 'I dreamed him didn't I?'

"So how long did I have this simbiote in my head?" she inquired as she drained her mug of tea.

"A little over three years." Daniel replied evenly, betraying none of the anger and frustration he had known over the two years he had been on this plane of existence. "I know this will sound like odd timing, but believe me when I say you may need to know this during your debriefings. I have a job offer for you."

"What kind of job? I've been out of the academic world, according to you, for three years." Sarah said with traces of bitterness.

"That is exactly why I want to offer you a job here at Stargate Command. I'm head of the Archeology-Anthropology department and I think you could make a difference here." Daniel offered.

"I'll think about it." Sarah replied as she stood, set her mug on his desk and looked at her watch. "I've got to go. I have a meeting in ten minutes with General Hammond."

"Just think about it. I do know what you are going through and I promise to explain when all your meetings are over." Daniel said as he set down his own mug and stood. "Come on. I'll walk you to the briefing room."

-x-


End file.
